


Through the Storm

by Haro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli could use some encouragement before her tryout for the Japanese National Quidditch Team. Nozomi is more than willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisKitty/gifts).



> Written for leninmeringuepie on tumblr!

It’s not as if Ayase Eli was nervous. Sure, this was one of the biggest moments of her life; second only to taking her last exams at Mahoutokoro, but it wasn’t that bad was it? Tryouts were something she could do. She’d done them before. It wasn’t that big a deal.

After all, as for said exams she’d finished with top marks, her robes glittering gold as she graduated first in her class. She would have the same success here, of course she would. But even if she failed, she was still young and would have many more chances to try out, wouldn’t she? Plus, if she didn’t make the Japanese National Quidditch team, there were still at least a dozen pro-quidditch teams that might be interested in scouting her. 

Eli bit her lip and gripped the handle of her broom tightly, the wet, slick rain threatening her grip despite the gloves she wore. It was storming today, and it was bad; water pelting down like bullets and thunder claps loud enough to wake even her school friend Honoka, who had been unable to fall asleep on the bus ride there despite her noble attempts. Honoka had arrived just a few minutes before, as had the other eight girls who had become dear to her during her last year at Mahoutokoro. 

Nozomi was there… 

She smiled as she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. The rain stopped. Nozomi was holding a large umbrella over both their heads. 

“The cards told me that you’re going to do well today, Elichi.”

Eli reached down and took Nozomi’s hand with her free one, squeezing it tight. A crash of lightning almost startled her, but this was normal. She’d been practicing and playing in storms for years now. She could do this. 

Divination was nonsense, and Eli knew it, but somehow when it came from Nozomi… it felt real. Maybe it was her earnest conviction, or maybe it was just that Nozomi’s unadulterated belief in her gave her faith in herself, gave her the confidence she needed to prove Nozomi right. 

She turned to stare at Nozomi, whose face was wet, her bangs plastered to her forehead and a vibrant blush on her cheeks from the chill. 

“Nozomi…” 

Then Nozomi smiled, that impish, mischievous smile that was so distinctly her. She let out a chuckle. “Though I didn’t need to look at them to know that much.”

Eli cocked her head and smiled, her worries melting away as she stared into Nozomi’s bright green eyes. She was about to respond when Nozomi lowered the umbrella, covering their faces from any spectators and leaning forward to press her lips to Eli’s. 

Eli let out a soft gasp and closed her eyes, returning the kiss. When they pulled apart, Nozomi placed a hand on her cheek and, as if it was meant for her and only her, gave her a different sort of smile; warm, auspicious, glowing, like a hearth in winter. 

“Good luck,” she said, and Eli knew she had nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I’ve always imagined Eli as a quidditch player. Anyway, at Mahoutokoro School of Magic apparently your robes change color according to your achievements, and gold is the highest color you can achieve. 
> 
> (As for the bus ride, I figured they’d have some kind of public transport like the Knight Bus in the UK)


End file.
